Shazam (Billy Batson)
After the defeat of Black Adam, Billy gathered his ashes and kept them in a jar. Understanding his enemy and even growing to respect him, Billy decided to honour him by burying his remains in Kahndaq. Unfortunately, the country was a war zone and no intruders were allowed, and, by deciding to go there, Shazam unwittingly sparked the existing tension between the Justice League, Justice League Dark and Justice League of America. With all three Leagues in a fight and Shazam without a team, John Constantine lured Billy away from the battle with the promise of knowledge of his real family. Constantine, though, successfully managed to steal Shazam's powers to fight a demon, leaving Billy powerless. Together though, Batson and Constantine managed to kill the demon, and Shazam's powers were returned to him - not without hard feelings though. Deciding to rejoin the battle for Pandora's Box, Shazam touched the Box himself and was corrupted by the evils. The Box was wrestled from his hands by the other Leaguers, and Billy was returned to normal. Concluding the battle, the Box was revealed to open a portal to Earth 3, allowing the Crime Syndicate to enter their world and trap Shazam, as well as most of the other heroes present, inside the Firestorm Matrix as they prepared to dominate the world. A few days later, Shazam was released from the Firestorm Matrix after the Crime Syndicate were defeated by Lex Luthor and his Injustice League. Justice League and the Darkseid War Following the defeat of the Crime Syndicate, Lex Luthor took it upon himself to rebuild the Justice League Watchtower and turn a new leaf, becoming a hero and inviting himself to join the Justice League. In addition to adding himself to the roster, Luthor invited Shazam to join as well, and the two were eventually approved. As a Justice League member, Shazam helped the team fight and recruit the newest Power Ring as well as handle the outbreak of the Amazo Virus. - When Grail brought a war between her father Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor to Earth that resulted in her father's death, the effects caused a shockwave in the gods throughout the universe. Billy was then summoned to the center of his powers and learned that he was in fact the God of Gods. The Wizard that originally gave Billy his powers informed him that, because of Darkseid's death, the gods inside of him had also died. In response, the Wizard replaced the gods inside of Billy with New Gods to derive his powers from:S’ivaa, H’ronmeer, Anapel, Zonuz, Ate, Mamaragan. The Justice League, with Shazam among them, managed to fend off the war on their world after the Anti-Monitor was killed as well. With the world back to normal, Shazam decided to leave the Justice League. | Powers = * : Given powers by a dying Shazam, Billy Batson was granted the magic of Shazam which allowed him to transform and make use of powerful magical abilities. It was later revealed that SHAZAM's power is contracted through the powers of various deities such as Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. ** : By saying "Shazam", Billy Batson can transform into an adult version of himself with magical powers. He can fly, generate electricity, crush cars and deflect bullets off his skin. He has no inherent control of these abilities and must learn to use them. *** : The Wizard said Billy would have the strength of a demigod, thus making him as strong (at the very least) to demigods like Perseus, Heracles etcetera. Billy can lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. He punched Superman enough to hurt him when he went to Kahndaq. It can be said that in terms of strength he is as strong as Superman. *** : The Wizard said he has the strength of a demigod which also means his durability is at the level of demigods as he has not shown any physical weakness. Bullets have no effect on Billy, knives conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Superman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards. *** : When he granted Billy his powers, the Wizard told him that he will be able to travel like lightning itself which means that Shazam can fly through the sky at multi-mach speeds upper limits are still unknown though. *** : Shazam's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels. He has even reacted to the likes of Superman in battle. *** : When the Wizard granted him his powers, Shazam became the Keeper of Magic and the Living Lightning. He can control electricity and can use various spells and enchantments. During his fight with Black Adam, Shazam enchanted his foster family, giving them not only his but their own unique powers as well seemingly without any effort. He did not become weaker after he cast the spell like he did in past incarnations of the character. **** : Shazam has the ability to control electricity in a multitude of ways: ***** : He can discharge a powerful blast of electricity from his body and attack foes with it. **** : As Shazam, Batson can share a portion of his magical powers with anyone akin to family that he so chooses, giving both similar and different powers of their own based on their personalities. **** : Showcased this when rushing to a battle from S.T.A.R. Labs to Metropolis. *** : Billy can fly with no upper known limits. He's fought villains in the sky and been knocked out of the sky by the same villains with the grace of a falling brick. He could no longer fly as a result of the change of gods that grant him his power but he eventually flew again. *** : In his enchanted form Billy is functionally unaging. : As a result of Darkseid's death, his connection to the previous gods that granted Billy his powers was lost which removed all of his original powers and new gods were contracted by the wizard to take their place so as to not leave Billy powerless. The abilities included power drawn from the S’ivaa (Strength), H’ronmeer (Fires), Anapel (Compassion), Zonuz/Yuga Khan (Source Manipulation), Ate (Boldness), and the Wizard Mamaragan (Lightning). ::* : One of the New Gods that Billy is connected to grants him the power of fire. ::** : Billy was capable of breathing out a large blast of flames. ::* : Acquired from the Old God Zonuz, Yuga Khan enabling him to enter and exit the source at will. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) was created by C.C. Beck and Bill Parker, first appearing in Whiz Comics. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Geoff Johns and Gene Ha's New 52 Justice League series. * appears as Shazam (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel (DC Comics) | Links = }}